When You Looked Into My Eyes
by GrimmKazu
Summary: Kazura is Tsuna's best friend. But how does she react when she meets his Right Hand man? She has no clue how to show her feelings. She needs advice so the only person she knows is Yamamoto. Will he be able to pull them together?


Yay Gokudera~ i love him so much! There will be Lemons later one.

* * *

"Ohayo~!" I called to my one and only friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi—or as I like to call him—Tsuna-kun. Tsuna was really nice, but everyone always called him a loser or a freak. No one knew the side of him I knew. He was funny, nice, and adorable. And another thing most people didn't know; he is training to be a Mafia boss.  
He greeted me as I sat down in the chair in front of him. I turned so I could talk to him easier.  
"Wow, Kazu-chan, you seem really happy today." Tsuna noted.  
"Really? I guess it must be the Fruit Loops I ate." My response made Tsuna laugh. Dammit! He was fucking cute. I just broke out into my fan girl side and reached over the desk and hugged him.  
"Tsuna, why do you have to be so cute!" I said in a high voice. Tsuna just laughed uneasily.  
"I'm not that cute." He rubbed the back of his head. "And also, please don't hug me again."  
"Aww! Why?" I pouted. He began to blush. Which happen to make him even cuter. (Insert inner fan girl KYA~ here.)  
"B-because, people are staring." I turned around and saw the whole classroom laughing at us. Saying things like, "Look at those losers!" and "No wonder they're dating each other, no one else likes 'em."  
This made me jump out of my seat in frustration. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at the class. Everything went silent. "Don't talk about either of us again, or you'll get your skull split in two. Got that?" Everyone nodded.  
I sat back down. Tsuna seemed scared. "Don't worry, Tsuna-kun, no one is gonna say anything anymore." He let out a sigh of relief. But he still seemed to be a little on edge.  
"Ok everyone; sit down in your seats. Today we have a new student from Italy." The teacher said, finally walking in a few minutes after class. From Italy? That's weird. I thought to myself.  
The new student walked in and I was awestruck. He was perfect; with deep green eyes and silver hair that came just above his shoulders. God, I've never seen anyone as sexy as him.  
"Gokudera Hayato." He said with an angry expression. I could hear other girls falling for him and his 'Bad-boy' aura. He finished his introduction, and then walked towards an empty seat.  
While he passed by Tsuna's desk, he pushed himself into it, forcing the desk to fall over. I hurried to help Tsuna back up, as pissed as ever.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" I yelled at him. He turned around slowly. He just gave me a dirty look. "Asshole, your gonna pay later." I spit at his shoes.  
"N-now now." The teacher tried to stop us. I turned and glared at him before sitting down. That asshole; he completely ruined my day. Why would he even do that? Did he even know who Tsuna was? Dammit! I'll beat the shit out of him for this.

[I'm a Reborn page break; Ciaosuu]

After school was over I walked home with Tsuna. I felt really bad I couldn't find that asshole after school. I wasn't sure where he went off to.  
"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun."  
"Huh? Why?" he looked up at me.  
"Well, I couldn't find that bastard that hurt you this morning." I looked down at my feet as I walked.  
"Don't worry about that, Kazu-chan. There's nothing you can do about it." Tsuna half-smiled. This allowed me to relax a little. And we began talking about other things. We were about 2 blocks away we were stopped by someone.  
"What the hell do you want?" I yelled at the silver-haired asshole in my way.  
"I'm here to kill Tsuna." I couldn't believe my ears.  
"What?" I grabbed onto his shirt. "Why the hell are you talking like this? Are you from another family or something?" He pushes me off of him.  
"I'm not from another family. I'm a Vongola."  
"Then why the fuck are you going to kill your boss?" Gokudera smirked.  
"My boss?" he let out a laugh. "You must misunderstand the situation that Sawada is in. He isn't anyone's 'boss'. He is merely training to be our boss. So that puts him in the situation of being wanted to be killed by anyone else who wants to rule the Vongola."  
My eyes widened. "Y-you mean you want to kill him just so you can be the next boss?"  
"Of course. I mean—Sawada is so weak. I don't want some pansy controlling my family."  
After he said that, I couldn't take it anymore. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" I charged at him. He dodged my strike like it was nothing. I pulled my other hand back and thrust forward. But again, he dodged, with the slightest hint of effort.  
"Dammit! How do you keep dodging my attacks?" I repeatedly tried to hit him. But no matter how many times I seemed to try to hit him, he just kept dodging. Finally he grabbed my fist.  
"Why don't you just stop already?" he cackled as he punched me straight in my mouth.  
"Kazu-chan!" I heard Tsuna yell while I flew back. My back smacked against the ground. Tsuna-kun came running to my side. "Are you ok, Kazu-chan?" he franticly asked.  
"Leave, Tsuna-kun." I said getting up, ready to fight.  
I looked over and the silver-haired bastard pulled bombs out of his shirt. Or, to be more exact, dynamite. Then, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I stopped for a second as he lit it. Why would he have a smoke at a time like this?  
Once it was lit he pulled his bombs up to it and set the fuses off.  
SHIT.  
Rapidly he threw then towards me and they landed right by my feet.  
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!  
I turn around and ran to cover Tsuna from any harm. I jumped back and tried to cover him as the bombs exploded behind me, forcing me to fall on top of Tsuna.  
"Dammit…" I said lifting myself off of Tsuna-kun. I looked down at him. "Are you alright?" He nodded. I immediately turned back to Gokudera to see what he was going to do next. He hadn't pulled anymore bombs out, thankfully. He was just waiting there.  
I lunged at him with full speed and tried to land a kick this time. Still it did no good. He just grabbed my foot and threw me back. "Shit." I cursed spitting blood out of my mouth.  
"I guess I have to resort to this." I grinned as I pulled a switchblade from my sock. The assassin's expression didn't change at all. I staggered myself up and pointed it at him. The silver-haired asshole must have found this threatening in some way, because he pulled out more bombs. Not this time, I thought to myself.  
Going as fast as I possibly could, I dashed at him. Acting fast he lit his bombs; but I was the faster one. I slashed once I was close enough and cut his upper left arm, causing him to drop his bombs. All went well, except the fact that I was going too fast to stop myself and I ended up falling on Gokudera. Even better I accidently cut myself in the side while falling.  
I screamed out in pain as blood dripped out.  
"Oh shit!" Gokudera yelled noting the bombs that were about go off right next to us.  
Suddenly, a gun went off. The next thing I knew I heard Tsuna-kun yell: "REBORN". With all of his speed he pulled off all of the fuses from Gokudera's dynamite.  
I sighed in relief causing a surge of pain to go through out my body. I could feel my body going numb and my vision was going blurry.  
"Dammit…" I said right before everything went black.


End file.
